Once Loved
by Elrien11
Summary: OC Kurt Nightcrawler romance. Ellien and Kurt start as friends, but become much more as Ellien's path of self-discovery strengthens their bond. R&R please! CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. First Impressions

A/N: Hey all, this is your trusty FaTaL_fLaMe here at your service, writing my first ever fanfiction! I love X-men so I figured that it would be fun to write something! It was so much fun writing this, since I'm taking a German class in highschool, so I kinda got to fool around with it! PLEASE NOTE that I am still trying to figure out the paragraphing and grammar. so that it will appear correctly on FanFiction.net. Bear with me until Chapters 3 or 4 and by then I should have it fixed. Anyhow, please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1: First Impressions  
  
Ellien walked through the enormous doors of the mansion. Incredible, she thought. Ever since finding out she was a mutant, she had felt something of an outcast, despite the warm, if not somewhat concerned and "freaked out" reactions of her family. It had all started when she started having those dreams.dreams in which not only she would wake up screaming, but her whole family as well. Dreams in which they saw horrible things. . . death. . .pain. . .images that Ellien did not want to remember. It hurt her terribly to see the little girls, her sisters, shrieking in mental pain from the pictures that appeared in their heads without warning. She couldn't put them through that torture, it wasn't right.  
  
Ellien was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she didn't notice the black backside of a man with blue hair. She bumped right into him, causing the man to yelp and disappear in flash of blue smoke, and she to disappear in a flash of. . .nothing. Ellien had blended right in with the colors of the wall to the right of her, rather like a chameleon does.  
  
Meanwhile, the blue man, who had reappeared in the rafters up above, began seeing images. Not all bad, just.mixed pictures. Pictures designed to confuse, to cause insanity. Ellien cursed out of thin air, literally, and calmed herself. She cleared her thoughts, and as she did the man felt his mind relax as well. He looked around, to the ground, and saw the young woman step out of thin air. Feeling that the mess was his fault, he quickly teleported with a BAMF and appeared in front of Ellien, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Entschuldigung, Fraulein. . ." He paused, realizing with a sigh that if he was in America, he was reeeeally going to need to get used to speaking English. **A/N: Translations are at the bottom of the page** The girl, on the other hand, seemed excited.  
  
"Sprechen sie Deutsch?!" she said quickly. For the first time, she noticed the appearance of the man. . .man? What was he? He had blue skin, almost black hair, 3 fingers on each hand, pointy ears, and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were oddly pretty, with yellow irises and brown-blue around the outside of them. She regained her composure as she noticed the "elf" looking oddly at her as if he was quite embarrassed.  
  
"Ja! Wie hei(t du? Ich hei(e Kurt Wagner," said Kurt, who was becoming excited about a friend who not only spoke German, but was pretty as well. Ellien had long brown hair, was somewhat short, and had incredible eyes as well. Many of her friends said that they were exactly like the ocean on a calm day, deep blue that they were.  
  
"Ich hei(e Ellien Nara'Kaeden," she said with a grin. Referring to the more comfortable English, she was quick to start a conversation.  
  
"So. . .How long ya been here, Kurt?"  
  
"Only two veeks. . .It is mein first real home, since Professor Jean and Professor Ororo brought me."  
  
"So, you teleport? Is that your talent?" Kurt was somewhat surprised to hear her refer to his mutation as a talent. Most saw it as something evil, as well as his appearance.  
  
"Ja, I can move from place to place very quickly. . .Und du? You. . .ahh. . ." Kurt was unwilling to reveal some of the images that had come to his mind earlier.  
  
"I cause hallucinations. . .Oh God, I'm sorry. . .You didn't see anything. . .bad, did you?" asked Ellien, who was getting embarrassed as well.  
  
"Nein, nein, nicht schlecht, just confusing," said Kurt with a relieving smile.  
  
"Good," sighed Ellien.  
  
Kurt checked his watch and saw that it was around six, and it was about time for dinner.  
  
"Vell Fraulein Ellien, vould you like to. . .to join me for dinner?" said Kurt, and Ellien could have sworn he went red under his dark blue cheeks.  
  
"I'd like that," she said gently with a smile, and followed Kurt to the kitchen.  
  
As they walked down the huge corridors the two were somewhat quiet, but relieved that both had found someone with similar interests, who was a possible new best friend. Finally they arrived at the kitchen. Four people lounged around, making small conversation, but when Ellien arrived the room went silent. Kurt was quick to come to her rescue.  
  
"Eh. . .allow me to introduce the ze rest of ze group, here. . .Zis is Herr Logan." The scruffy, yet quite handsome, man gave her a strong handshake.  
  
"Welcome to Mutant Mansion, kid."  
  
"Thanks," Ellien grinned, feeling that she might actually enjoy this place after all.  
  
"Professor Ororo. . ." The beautiful woman gave Ellien a smile as she shook Ellien's hand.  
  
"We're glad to have you, Ellien," she said slowly, and Ellien didn't bother to ask how she knew her name already.  
  
"Und zis is Bobby and Marie," Kurt gestured toward the two teens who looked to be around Ellien's age, about 19. Bobby grinned and came forward to shake her hand, but Marie stayed back against the wall and seemed contented with a smile. Bobby shook her hand, and as he did she felt it going numb. Ellien looked down at her blue, icy hand, and when she looked up she matched Bobby's huge grin.  
  
"Call me Iceman," he laughed in amusement.  
  
"Hey, no problem. I'm Ellien Nara'Kaeden, thanks for the warm welcome. I think I'm going to like it here," Ellien grinned.  
  
Suddenly Ororo shut her eyes as if concentrating hard. She opened them after a moment, and looked at Ellien.  
  
"Ellien, the professor would like to see you in his office. Kurt, would you mind showing her the way?"  
  
"Nein, Ororo. Come vith me, Ellien."  
  
Ellien gave one last smile at the group and followed Kurt out into the hallway. They walked side by side for just a few steps; then Kurt stopped dead. He appeared to be thinking, then looked at Ellien with a smile on his face.  
  
"You know, ve could make zis go sehr faster. . .do you mind if ve just teleported to ze Professor's office?"  
  
"Uh. . .sure, I guess. . ." Ellien was suddenly rather nervous. Kurt, on the other hand, seemed happy for some reason.  
  
"Very vell, hold on to me," said Kurt as he wrapped his arms around Ellien's chest tightly. Ellien quickly put her arms around his back and found that it was quite comfortable in this position. Wow, he's in great shape, she thought as she could feel his abs pressing slightly against hers. Suddenly she was entirely disoriented as they disappeared in a BAMF of blue smoke. The next thing she felt was Kurt's arms coming slowly from around her chest, but she didn't want to let go.it was sooo comfortable! In a flash she realized what she was doing and let go quickly. Ellien looked up and saw Kurt's eyes looking at her with a mixture of confusement and enjoyment. She controlled herself and changed the subject.  
  
"Eh. . .wow, that was weird. . ."  
  
"Ja, ich bin traurig, it happens to those who are not used to it. . .Vell, zis is ze Professor's office. . .I vill vait here until you are done."  
  
"Oh, Kurt, you don't have to wait-"  
  
"Nein, I vill vait, und zen I can show you to your room," Kurt grinned.  
  
"Well ok . . .Thanks, Kurt," smiled Ellien as she opened the door to the office.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ellien."  
  
Translations: (not exact) Entschuldigung, Fraulein. = Excuse me, Miss. . . Sprechen sie Deutsch = Do you speak German? Ja! Wie hei(t du? Ich hei(e Kurt Wagner! = Yeah! What is your name? I'm Kurt Wagner! Ich hei(e Ellien Nara'Kaeden. = I'm Ellien Nara'Kaeden. Nein, nein, nicht schlecht = No, no, nothing bad  
  
Ich bin traurig= I am sorry  
  
Eh? Eh? What think you? Sounds like someone is a bit taken! Please review and let me know! Oh yeah, Fanfiction.com doesn't seem to like all of the symbols, so if you see a very misplaced period, it's prolly a set of three (. . .) and if you see a misplaced ) , it is a symbol used in the German language and can be substituted with the sound "ss". Thanks! 


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2: Dreams  
  
Ellien walked into the spacious office. It was beautiful, but in a simple way. Large windows gave a view of the lawns outside, and paintings adorned the walls. Drawing her gaze away from the décor, Ellien looked at the older man in the wheelchair. He looked to be a grandfatherly figure, kind and gentle.  
"Good morning, sir.?" Ellien was not yet sure of the professor's title. Although it had been written in the invitation letter to the school that she had received, she had been foolish enough to forget the name.  
The man chuckled. "No need for formalities, dear, just professor will do." Ellien nodded. She may not have been near as old as him, but she was a young adult, after all.  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I run this school for people like us.for the children. I'm glad you decided to come. I believe that we here at the school can help you to control your powers, subdue them, even find how to manipulate them to our advantage. You could become powerful enough even to- "  
The professor was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. The door opened and a young man entered. He had an odd visor around his eyes; it was tinted red.  
"Ellien, this is Scott Summers, but you may call him Cyclops if you wish." Cyclops nodded politely in Ellien's direction but quickly turned back to the professor.  
"Professor--we've located him." This statement seemed to highly affect Xavier. He turned to Ellien.  
"I am terribly sorry, Ellien, but we will have to continue this meeting later. This is a matter of great importance, I am afraid I must see to it immediately," said Xavier as he wheeled to the door. Scott opened the door for him, and as he went out of sight Ellien heard him speak.  
"Ah, Kurt. Would you mind showing our new arrival around the school? Let her meet everyone; show her to her room, perhaps you could show her yours if she has questions?"  
"Ja, of course, Herr Xavier," she heard Kurt reply as her heart lifted. An excuse to spend time with Kurt? Sounds good to me, she thought. Wait.STOP! What am I thinking?! It's only been a day and already I'm going for guys.  
She was brought back down to Earth abruptly at the sight of Kurt looking at her as if, yet again, he was embarrassed. Ellien made a mental note to herself to keep her thoughts straight when she was around him or else this relationship, whatever kind it might be, was not going to get far.  
"So.I see ze Professor vants me to show you around."  
"Yeah.you don't mind, do you?" Ellien nearly swallowed her heart as it leaped.  
Kurt grinned. "I vould be happy to."  
  
Several hours later, after walking around the school, meeting teachers and students alike, and seeing everything that Xavier had to offer, it was late at night. Kurt teleported Ellien to her room, something that she immensely enjoyed once she got used to it. Kurt opened the door for her.  
"Zis is your room. It should have everything you need. My room is just down the hall, if you have any questions."  
Ellien grinned. "Thank you, Kurt. I had a nice day with you. Maybe we could meet for breakfast tomorrow?"  
Kurt smiled back. "That sounds good. Gute nacht, meine Freundin!" as he disappeared with a BAMF.  
Ellien walked inside her room. It was fairly large, probably larger than some of the younger students' rooms. It even included her own bathroom, complete with toiletries. Ellien walked back into the bedroom and threw herself on the bed. It had been a nice day.  
  
SHHHHdonttellherITHURTS!!!NOOOOObutwhydoesithurtshutUPihateyouyousonofaITHUR TSbutitshouldnthurtNOOOOOOitsallinyourheadsilly.Ellienwhydoesithurtitsalliny ourheadBUTitsonlyaknife.itshouldnthurttoomuchGETAWAYYOUPIECEOFnownowletsnotb esillyEllienyousillything.ifyoulikepainyouELLIENjusthadtosaysome-  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ellien woke up screaming. The tears in her eyes blurred her vision; she couldn't see a damn thing. Her head, her head, it hurt so bad, she couldn't see or hear or feel anything, she wanted to die-  
"ELLIEN!"  
  
Translations: Gute nacht, meine Freundin! = Good night, my friend!  
  
Ho ho, a cliffhanger! What will happen to Ellien? Will someone DOWN THE HALL save her? Find out in Chapter 3! Please review! 


	3. Troubles of Both

Hey there! Thanks to all the wonderful reviews I got! I really appreciate it! Again, I apologize about the grammar and paragraphing problems, I am still trying to get a hang of how the site changes it. If I don't get it right by Chapter 4, come over and slap me! Well, I'll slap myself for you. : ) Read, Review and most of all Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Troubles of Both  
  
"ELLIEN!"  
  
They were still haunting her, those images, laughing at her, hurting her, whispering about her. She couldn't take it. Ellien struck out hard at the figure on her left, hoping to make the pain go away.  
  
"ELLIEN! ICH BIN KURT!"  
  
The name made her stop, think about what she was doing. NO! This was not the real Kurt; this was only something her mind was doing to play tricks on her. She lashed out at the supposed false Kurt. The next thing she felt was a familiar pair of arms going all the way around hers from behind, holding her arms tight so that she could not move. This was far more substantial than any of the images she had; it was real. Ellien's mind stopped dead (no, not literally) and she was able to concentrate on the real world, although she still had a terrible headache. The pair of arms loosened enough for her to turn around and see her holder. Blood ran down Kurt's face from his nose, but his eyes were full of concern.  
  
"Ellien?"  
  
The tears returned to Ellien's eyes more ferociously than before. She could do nothing but slowly drop her head face down, on Kurt's blue shoulder, and cry. Kurt said nothing, but waited until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Ich lasse sie nicht," he whispered softly. Yet in the back of his mind, a small voice arose, reminding him of his duties to Gott and of his unwillingness to form relationships involving love. "Sie ist eine Freunde," he told himself repeatedly, "nichts mehr." She was only a friend, nothing more. Or so he thought.  
  
Ellien awoke a little before the dawn, around five-thirty a.m. She realized with a surprise, and a thought of comfort, that Kurt's arms were still around her, gentle but firm. She looked up and saw that Kurt's eyes were closed. God, he's been here all night and I only met him yesterday, she thought with a touch of guilt. The blood, though dried, was still on his face.  
  
Ellien figured she should get up and change out of the low-cut nightgown she was wearing, but as soon as she moved her leg, Kurt's eyes flashed open suddenly, as if he was only dozing. Ellien felt something wrapped around her bare leg, and as she looked down she saw a classic devil shaped tail (although it was blue instead of the usual red) slither from its place around her leg to behind Kurt. He went extremely red right away and looked down to his lap, then to the floor when he realized Ellien was half-sitting on the former.  
  
"Entschuldigung, it has a mind of its own sometimes," said the still shirtless Kurt rather embarrassedly.  
  
"Kurt, I. . ." Ellien trailed off.  
  
He brought his gaze back up to her face.  
  
"No apologies needed, meine Freunde," whispered Kurt as he carefully, but somewhat dizzily, climbed off the bed and quickly BAMFED to his own room.  
  
Ellien sat there for a moment in shock. No one had ever comforted her to this point before, especially if they knew that Ellien could accidentally knock them out from the explosion of thoughts inside their heads. Yet Kurt had selflessly watched over her the whole night.  
  
Ellien shook her head. She knew, although she hated to admit it, that she had little or no real control of her talent yet. Perhaps the professor could help.  
  
After showering and getting dressed in the usual (jeans and a tight tee shirt) Ellien walked down to breakfast. It was only about 8 am. As she wandered the halls she comforted herself with one thought: She did have control of her camouflaging talent. Ellien practiced with it as she strolled to the kitchen, slipping in and out of sight. She went out on purpose when she neared the kitchen, wondering with a small giggle if anyone would know she was there. The only person in the kitchen was Logan, who was leaning back against the counter with soda in hand and a glazed look across his eyes. As Ellien neared him he came back to Earth and looked around the kitchen. He sniffed the air as Ellien drew nearer and set down the soda as he cracked his knuckles. Ellien may not have been the best of fighters, but she sure as hell knew that moves like that meant trouble.  
  
Ellien quickly backed away until she was up against the opposite counter from Logan, and slipped back into sight. Logan snapped into motion, doing a 360( to place him directly in front of Ellien, and at the same time shooting three metal spikes out of each hand. The point of his middle left claw ended up a hair's width away from Ellien's eye.  
  
The two stood there for a moment in shocked silence.  
  
"Guess I won't try that again around you," said Ellien dryly. Logan quickly withdrew his claws and backed away.  
  
"Sorry, kid. . . You scared me a bit there," said Logan smoothly. "So, is that what you do? Blend in with the background?  
  
"Yep, but that's not all. . .I can mess up people's minds."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Ehh, it's kinda hard to explain. . . I make them see a lot of weird things. But I can't do it on command yet, I'm still trying to control when and what they see."  
  
"Well when you do get control, you let me know. I've been wanting to see a lot of things lately," said Logan with a mischievous grin. Ellien raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I really want to know what you want to see?"  
  
Logan grinned again. "Depends. Hey, Iceman."  
  
Bobby walked in. "Hey, Logan. Professor Xavier wants to see you in his office," said Bobby as he took a seat at the island.  
  
"See you guys later," replied Logan as he walked out the door. Ellien walked over and leaned over the opposite side of the island from where Bobby was sitting.  
  
"So. . . What ya got around here to eat?"  
  
"Pretty much anything. Just look through all the cupboards until you find something," replied Bobby. Ellien stood up and browsed around until she found bread, peanut butter, jelly, and a toaster. She toasted two slices of bread and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Bobby eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and watching her all the while. When she finally sat down next to Bobby with the finished sandwich, Bobby looked impressed.  
  
"Wow, that's way more effort I would put into breakfast!"  
  
Ellien laughed through a mouthful. "It's my favorite," she said  
thickly between the sticky peanut butter. Bobby shook the box of Lucky  
Charms.  
  
"So much easier," he grinned, as he took another bite.  
  
"Aww, dammit, I did it again," he moaned as he took the spoon out of his mouth. The pieces of cereal seemed to be petrified in the now frozen milk. "Remind me not to breathe when I'm eating, ok?" he said with a laugh.  
  
Just then, Ellien heard a large crash, like glass breaking, just outside the kitchen and a larger amount of cursing in German. Bobby looked at Ellien thoughtfully.  
  
"Sounds like good old Nightcrawler took a little spill or somethin," he said with another look outside. Nightcrawler, thought Ellien. Must be his code name or something, like Iceman.  
  
Kurt walked into the kitchen looking both puzzled and frustrated with himself. It looked like his nose had just started bleeding again, and his normally spiked hair was frazzled quite a bit. Both Bobby and Ellien looked at him with raised eyebrows and mouths slightly agape, Ellien's still half full with peanut butter.  
  
"I, uh. . .I teleported a bit off. It must be zis headache of mine. It makes me dizzy und I cannot concentrate correctly," said Kurt slowly, rubbing his temples with the middle fingers of both his hands. Ellien shut her mouth and looked down, knowing that it was her fault. It hadn't happened before, but it did make sense--having your head that full in an instant would have an effect on anybody.  
  
Kurt leaned back against a wall and shut his eyes. He stood there for a moment; then opened his eyes suddenly. Bobby was turned away, and Kurt looked at Ellien meaningfully with an extremely small yet reassuring smile, as if to tell her, It's okay. It was just an accident and it's not your fault.  
  
Ellien smiled back at him. It was okay. Suddenly she felt an odd feeling in her brain, as if someone was inside of it. Ellien was horrified as she thought that it was another one of her insane bouts coming on, but the feeling seemed to realize this and calm her. Her mind cleared and she could hear, with sharp precision, a voice. It sounded like Professor Xavier.  
  
Ellien. . . Come up to my office if you would? I must speak with you.  
  
Ellien dropped her sandwich on the plate as she realized that Xavier must be telepathic.  
  
"I have to go up to the professor's office. . .I'll catch you guys later," said Ellien as she got up and brushed the crumbs from her face.  
  
"Seeya, Ellien," said Bobby, this time through a mouthful of successfully unfrozen cereal.  
  
Kurt followed Ellien out into the hall. "Ellien, I vould take you. . . But I am afraid I vill hurt us both this time," said Kurt with a chuckle and a gleam in his eyes. Ellien smiled.  
  
"It's okay, Kurt. . . You've done so much for me already," she replied quietly as she walked up the stairs. Kurt merely stood there and watched her go up, then wandered back into the kitchen where Bobby was.  
  
Ellien opened the door to the professor's office.  
  
"Ah, Ellien. I'm glad you came. It's time to begin your training. Or rather, your mind's training."  
  
Translations:  
ELLIEN! ICH BIN KURT! = Ellien! I am Kurt!  
Ich lasse sie nicht = I will not leave you  
  
! Training! Sounds interesting! Chapter 4 to be up soon! Thanks for reading! 


	4. New Possibilities

Hi all, I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry this took me so long to update. . .I've been rather busy with school and such (9th grade: hell), but I decided I really needed to get back to this! Thanks to everyone who wrote such nice reviews! I really appreciate it! Anyway, enough of my senseless and idiotic blabbering. Onward to Chapter 4!  
  
"Or rather, your mind's training," said the professor as Ellien walked in. She took a seat at the professor's gesture.  
  
"So. . . What exactly will we be doing, sir? I mean, training and such?"  
  
"Well, I believe that in order for you to control your power and make it useful to yourself and others-" (or at least not harmful, Ellien thought) "-you shall simply have to get used to using it and controlling your thoughts. I have been thinking about how to do this. Obviously we cannot practice on anyone from the school, it may prove disastrous." (Ellien blushed a deep red.) "However, I have concluded that my mind should be strong enough to prevent any lasting damage you may inflict."  
  
"Yes sir. How do you propose I begin? I have never actually made anything—happen—on purpose. . ." Ellien trailed off.  
  
"Well then, I suppose we will start there. I want you to try as hard as you can to send a thought to me. First think of what you want to tell me or make me see, then concentrate on that single thought as hard as you can and 'will' it to go to my head. Do you understand, Ellien?"  
  
"Yes, professor, I think so."  
  
"Very well then, take a moment to think of what you want to show me."  
  
Ellien thought about what she wanted to show the old man in the wheelchair. She finally decided upon a mental picture of the sandwich she had eaten that morning, a big, sticky, gooey peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"Ready, Ellien? On my go, then. . . three. . .two. . .one!"  
  
Ellien immediately started thinking about the sandwich. She thought of nothing but the sandwich, the sandwich, and only the sandwich. Once she had a very clear picture in her head, she did what the Professor had told her to do. Ellien concentrated on "pushing" the image out of her brain, and into the professor's. She shut her eyes, screwed up her face. . . and it happened. But not what Ellien wanted to happen, oh no. The sandwich evaporated from her mind as pictures of horrible things took its place. She opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the professor's office, but in a dark, shadowy landscape. Mist swirled around her; dark shapes surrounded her. She felt herself sinking, deeper, deeper, deeper. . .  
  
Ellien! Ellien!  
  
The hellish place faded from her brain as fast as Kurt could disappear, and with lots of smoke as well. Ellien's vision cleared until she could see the ceiling—the ceiling? To her horror, Ellien realized that she was lying flat on her back in the professor's office, staring at the roof. Xavier was leaning over his desk with a look of concern on his face. Ellien quickly got up, but lost her balance from dizziness and fell into the chair. The professor leaned back, still looking worried.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked gently.  
  
"I think so," she muttered, still feeling stupid.  
  
"Ellien. . .don't feel bad. It was, after all, the first try, and every experiment is bound to have its mix-ups," he said with a small smile. "Well, it seems that your thoughts got the better of you this time. But no fear, we may certainly try again. Perhaps this time I may offer you some assistance? If you tell me what you want to think of, I can help you keep your mind on track, and we may be able to do it this time.  
"Think of something that we both can clearly think of," the professor said. "Something that does not waver. . .Something unique."  
  
Ellien thought hard for a moment, then found that her mind had settle upon something—someone—very unique. She looked up at the professor only slightly embarrassedly.  
  
"Umm, how about Kurt? Never seen another one of him before," she said with a grin. The professor nodded with a small smile of his own.  
  
"Very well. Picture Kurt as clearly as you can in your mind, and I will enter yours and keep you focused. Ready, go!"  
  
Ellien immediately started thinking about Kurt. She found this much more easy than the sandwich. . . Picturing Kurt had a rather relaxing and comforting feel, especially when she thought about his eyes, those beautiful golden orbs. . .Suddenly Kurt began to change. He was turning into some sort of demon (well, more than he was already), with red eyes that were heartless. . .cold and uncaring. Ellien knew in the back of her mind she was getting lost. . .but then a new feeling arose. She felt her thoughts getting pushed back on track, but not by her; it was a different feeling. The picture of Kurt cleared and went back to its normal state, and Ellien became relaxed again. A new sense came about, and Ellien realized the picture of Kurt had faded dramatically, almost as if it was leaving.  
Ellien opened her eyes to see the professor with a look of triumph on his face. "Did I do it? Did it work?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"That was excellent! Now you know how to do it. Simply keep your mind focused, and if your thoughts threaten to overtake you, merely push them away. I know you can do this, Ellien. Now do it without my help. Try the picture of Kurt again, whenever you're ready," said the professor happily.  
  
Ellien was overjoyed. She calmed her thoughts, and began pushing the picture of Kurt to the professor. She found that once she had done it successfully, it was much easier the next time. With little trouble, the professor soon saw Kurt again, and both were satisfied. Ellien was excused with only the assignment of practicing sending thoughts to others around her, preferably on purpose.  
  
Overjoyed, Ellien walked back downstairs feeling rather happy. She felt that life was going to be much better without these unexpected thoughts popping into her head. And who knows, she thought. Maybe life could be improved.  
  
Hope you liked it! Sorry there's not much Kurt in here. . .had to get the whole power thing out of the way first. But more of that sexy blue elf to come! Please Review! Thanks!! 


	5. Amusing Discoveries

Whoo hoo! Me likes reviews! Me like good reviews! Me get good reviews! Me like! Uh...yeah. It's getting late. But I gotta write! Too much fun. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five: Amusing Discoveries  
  
Ellien walked out of the office with a skip in her step. Her problems were fixed, today she began a life that was pain-free to herself and others. Excited about her new measure of control, Ellien walked around looking for someone to test it on. As she came to the kitchen, she found the perfect subject: Bobby.  
  
Ellien walked calmly into the kitchen and leaned across the island to stare at the opposite end where Bobby was sitting, drinking a soda. He smiled at her when she walked in, but this turned to a politely inquisitive gape when he realized that Ellien was staring at him as well.  
  
"Uh... Ellien, can I get you something?"  
  
Ellien made no move, but continued to stare with a look of intense concentration on her face.  
Bobby was just about to inquire about Ellien's health when he felt something in his brain. It was different than when the professor or Jean had ever talked to him, this was slightly less complex than words. Suddenly a picture of frozen Lucky Charms popped into his head, causing him to widen his eyes and jump back from the island and Ellien's penetrating gaze. Ellien began laughing triumphantly.  
  
"Whoo hoo! I did it! You saw it, right?"  
  
""Uh, yeah, um, how did you do that? Weird..." Bobby trailed off as Ellien ran away in joy to the grounds.  
  
Outside, there were only several students, although the weather was beautiful. Ellien walked over to a large tree and climbed high up into the branches until she found a comfortable one, with much room to spare. She leaned back against the tree and grinned to herself in success.  
  
BAMF!  
  
Ellien fell out of the tree in shock as Kurt teleported right next to her. She screamed as the leaves and branches brushed her, and the wind went past her face. Just as she was about to hit the ground, Kurt BAMFED underneath her and caught her in his finely toned arms. Ellien swooned momentarily as he BAMFED back up into the tree with Ellien in his arms. Finally, she opened her eyes to look into those of her rescuer. They shone with both guilt and amusement.  
  
"O my god Kurt, do you always do that?"  
  
"Ja, this is mein Lieblingsbaum. Entshuldigung, meine Freunde, I do not often have visitors up here," he said with a pointy-toothed grin. He blushed suddenly as he realized that Ellien was still in his arms and gently sat her down on the branch next to him.  
  
"Well, thanks for saving me anyhow, Kurt. Twice I should say," she said with a bit of a blush herself, remembering the events of last night.  
  
"Ach, it is no trouble," he smiled. "You would do the same."  
  
"Yeah, I sure would. Hey Kurt... Can I try something?" she asked. Kurt now had a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Ja, meine Freundin... Was ist es?"  
  
"Just...just relax, and look at me."  
  
Kurt agreed and began to look directly into Ellien's eyes, which was not a problem because they were indeed beautiful. Ellien stared right back, finding it hard to concentrate on her thought because she kept getting lost in the wondrous pools of melted gold on Kurt's face. Eventually she concentrated enough to where she could send her image.  
Kurt's eyes flickered; then he closed them. Ellien was anxious, but she waited for Kurt to tell her whether or not it had worked. Kurt's eyes slowly reopened with a smile, which Ellien returned as she realized she had indeed seen her image—and her idea.  
  
"Ja, let's go, meine Freundin."  
  
mein Lieblingsbaum = my favorite tree Entshuldigung, meine Freunde = Sorry, my friend Was ist es? = What is it?  
  
Whahahahahaha! Done at last! Where will they go?! What will happen? Who knows? Not even I! What... ok, I'll shut up now. Please Review and hope you liked it! 


End file.
